Não!
by darkenedroom
Summary: Jack resolve levar "a outra" Juliet para o acampamento da praia. Sua decisão polêmica afeta os seus amigos, principalmente Kate. Season 3.


**N/A: A música utilizada na fic é "Don't" da Shania Twain**

****Missing Scene Ep 3x15 (Left Behind)****

_**Kate's POV**_

-Sayid está em um daqueles quintais ali do fundo. Eu vou buscá-lo. Você deveria buscar o Jack.

Juliet proferia suas palavras de maneira enigmática como sempre. Ela olhava para mim com o seu olhar gélido e blasé. Depois de tantas desavenças entre nós duas, discussões, inimizade e toda sorte de desentendimentos com direito até mesmo à agressão física, não sei o que se passou em sua cabeça para ela subitamente bancar a "boa samaritana", concedendo-me uma aproximação de Jack. Achei muito estranha essa atitude por parte dela, porém eu estava bastante preocupada e sem tempo para analisar as suas reais intenções. Por essa razão, mais do que depressa, parti em direção a casa em que Jack estava hospedado. Ao vê-lo caído ao chão do corredor, em meio à plena desordem da sala, fiquei desesperada. Jack se encontrava desacordado, provavelmente por conta do gás liberado pelos outros.

-Jack, Jack, hei, acorde! Sou eu.

Chacoalhei o corpo dele e de repente, fui atirada contra a parede pelo despertar abrupto de Jack. Meio zonzo, ele tentou recobrar a consciência e ao olhar a bagunça do local, me questionou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Todos eles se foram.

-O que?

-Por minha causa. Desculpe-me. Eu deveria ter te escutado. Eu nunca...

Nesta hora fui acometida por um forte aperto no peito de modo que, involuntariamente comecei a soluçar. Não havia palavras para expressar o quanto eu estava me sentindo culpada. Eu atrapalhei tudo! Arruinei os planos dele. Jack iria embora, estava praticamente pronto para sair desta ilha maldita. Então eu, juntamente com Sayid e Locke, decidi voltar por ele. Jurava que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas depois da nossa conversa na sala de jogos, ele me deixou bem claro que já tinha planejado tudo. Ele sozinho fez acordo com os outros, não precisava de minha ajuda. Eu interferi e acabei sabotando a sua estratégia. Tentei me justificar, esperando em pensamento que ele entendesse os meus motivos:

-Eu quis voltar para te ajudar. Mas você não precisava. E agora, por minha causa você não pode ir.

Enquanto eu me expressava, lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelo meu rosto. Jack nada dizia, apenas me encarava de maneira muito séria. Era visível o seu descontentamento, dava para perceber o quanto ele estava bravo comigo. Eu chorava ressentida; empenhei tanto esforço em resgatá-lo, dias de caminhada, cerca sônica, os outros querendo nos matar, mas tudo isso foi em vão porque tudo o que consegui foi estragar a única tentativa que ele tinha de escapar da ilha. Sentia vontade de implorar de joelhos para que ele me perdoasse:

-Sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto.

Jack transpassava ódio no olhar. Porém, ele não gritou, não me xingou, não me repreendeu. Olhou-me dentro dos olhos fixamente, visivelmente incomodado com o meu pedido de desculpas.

-Eles apenas saíram? Até...até mesmo Juliet?

Ao ouvir o que ele acabara de me dizer, meu sangue subiu. Eu me torturando para explicar-lhe as minhas falhas, querendo o seu perdão, ansiando por algum tipo de resposta e ele me pergunta sobre ela? Por que ele se interessava em saber dela? Poderia jurar que havia certa decepção por parte dele ao imaginar que ela tinha ido embora.

-Não, eles a deixaram para trás também. – respondi.

-Por quê?

Aquela conversa estava me deixando furiosa. Como eu poderia saber alguma coisa a respeito de Juliet? Não disfarcei o meu descontentamento com a pergunta dele.

-Você a conhece melhor que eu. E agora? - procurei mudar o assunto.

-Agora, agora nós vamos voltar.

Dito isso, Jack fez um esforço para se levantar. Ainda fraco por conta do efeito da queda, ele se apoiou na parede ao redor e eu automaticamente o auxiliei a se erguer. Abraçado a mim, ele caminhou rumo à saída. No entanto, logo que passamos a porta, nos deparamos com Juliet e Sayid do lado de fora da casa. Jack imediatamente se livrou de meu braço e correu em direção a ela.

-Hei.

-Hei.

-Você está bem?

-Sim. E você?

-Sim.

Observo ao fundo a conversa dos dois. Vejo Jack ter o mesmo cuidado que me dispensava antes, só que agora era com Juliet. O mesmo jeito de falar, a mesma abordagem de aproximação. Ao testemunhar a interação harmoniosa entre eles, sinto como se tivesse sido atingida por uma facada, pois não bastasse o jeito protetor dele para com ela, eles estavam sorrindo. Então Sayid resolveu parar com aquela palhaçada:

-Jack.

-Sayid.

-Chequei toda a casa, todos se foram, sem mais armas, sem sinal de rastros...

-Hei. – cumprimentei-o, tentando participar da conversa.

-É como se 50 pessoas evaporassem.

-Devemos levar o que conseguirmos encontrar e partir enquanto está claro.

Jack se movimentava prestes a iniciar o que acabara de propor. Sayid o interpelou:

-Ela não virá conosco. – ele se referia à Juliet.

-Sim, ela virá. – Jack exclamou com toda a segurança e certeza do mundo.

-Por quê? – Sayid retrucou.

-Porque eles também a deixaram para trás.

Jack falou enfaticamente, dando-nos as costas e não deixando espaço aberto para discussões. Juliet o seguiu. Indignada, virei para Sayid e o olhei, demonstrando total desaprovação pela atitude de Jack e Sayid também mostrava que estava absolutamente em desacordo com Jack. Torci para que Sayid tentasse impedir aquela decisão absurda dele, afinal, Jack tinha respeito por sua opinião, quem sabe o escutasse, Sayid tinha credibilidade perante o nosso povo. Mas para a minha decepção, o iraquiano mesmo contrariado começou a caminhar atrás deles.

Jack e Juliet estavam mais adiante e, em um gesto impulsivo, me pus a apressar o passo. Queria alcançá-los, queria chegar a Jack e chamá-lo à razão. Onde já se viu, levar uma "outra" conosco? E não uma "outra" qualquer, por que ela? Exatamente aquela que ele tinha mais contato por ali? Alguma coisa estava muito errada nisso. Mas então me lembrei que eu não estava em posição de pedir nada para Jack. Ele sequer tinha me perdoado pelo meu erro, muito menos iria me ouvir. Portanto desisti da empreitada, não havia alternativa a não ser segui-los.

O caminho de volta à praia foi marcado pelo silêncio. Um clima pesado figurava no ar. Tanto eu como Sayid não confiávamos nem por um segundo naquela mulher. O mesmo não podia ser dito a respeito de Jack. Ele e Juliet continuavam a nossa frente e pareciam indiferentes a nossa presença vigilante. Vez ou outra conversavam entre eles, assuntos que ignorávamos. Penso que faziam de propósito, somente para nos deixar de fora. Passei a maior parte do tempo cabisbaixa, simplesmente não conseguia olhar para eles. Meus olhos marejavam de raiva! Como ele poderia dar atenção a ela e me ignorar por completo? Eu quem fui salvá-lo, eu fui atrás dele! Quanto à Juliet...ela juntamente com o seu povo, o mantiveram em cativeiro durante dias, nos castigaram, nos fizeram sofrer...por que ele dava confiança para ela e desprezava os amigos de verdade dele?

Sayid disfarçadamente se aproximou de mim e falou baixinho, quase sussurrando:

-O que você acha disso tudo? Você confia nela?

-Eu? Nem um pouco. E você?

-Acho que a deixaram de propósito, para nos espionar.

-O que me deixa mais decepcionada é o fato de Jack estar caindo direitinho na armadilha dela!

-Kate, já ouviu aquela máxima: "mantenha os amigos por perto e os inimigos ainda mais perto?" É o que devemos fazer.

Paramos de conversar ao percebermos que Juliet olhara para trás. Como era sagaz, parecia farejar que estávamos a falar sobre ela!

Já fazia um tempo que estávamos caminhando então alcancei Jack e lhe propus uma parada:

-Jack, hei! Não acha melhor descansarmos um pouco?

Ele parou de andar, estava com respiração ofegante. Aproveitou para colocar as mãos na cintura e recuperar o fôlego, dando um suspiro profundo antes de responder:

-Ok, então vamos parar. Mas só por uns minutos, temos que seguir viagem, não quero que anoiteça antes de chegarmos mais perto da praia.

Jack soltou a sentença olhando ao longe, para o horizonte. Desde a nossa conversa na casa dos outros ele não me dirigiu a palavra e nem o olhar nenhuma vez. Aproveitando que Juliet tinha se sentado em um tronco de árvore debaixo de sombra, ele resolveu acompanhá-la, se acomodando ao seu lado. Percebi que ele não estava disposto a me aturar e preferi dessa forma dar-lhe espaço.

**Don't...don't you wish we tried?/**_Não...você não gostaria de tentar?_

**Do you feel what I feel inside? /**_Você sente o que eu sinto por dentro?_

**You know our love's stronger than pride /**_Você sabe que nosso amor é mais forte que o orgulho_

Repetia para mim mesma que eu tinha que respeitá-lo depois de todos os acontecimentos. Era direito dele querer privar-se de minha presença. No entanto, era extremamente difícil, desde sempre estive com ele e ele comigo, esta separação forçada era demais para que eu pudesse suportar.

Fui apanhar algumas frutas pela mata da redondeza. Após tanto andarmos, a fome se abateu sobre nós. Como iria demorar horas até chegarmos ao nosso acampamento, seria de bom agrado enganar o estômago com alguma coisa. Por ironia do destino, encontrei justamente uma de suas frutas preferidas: goiaba. Voltei para o nosso pequeno grupo, oferecendo uma fruta para cada um e deixando o restante das mesmas repousando sobre um pano limpo estendido no gramado.

Diante de Jack, ofertei-lhe a goiaba, abrindo um leve sorriso para ele na tentativa de "quebrar o gelo" de nosso relacionamento delicado. Jack pegou a fruta e agradeceu, mas o seu olhar continuava distante. Demorei-me uns segundos por perto, mas ele agia como se eu não estivesse ali. Isso me deixou tão chateada que se não saísse na hora do local, correria o risco de começar uma briga e o que é pior, choraria de raiva em sua frente.

**No don't, don't let your anger grow /**_Não, não deixe sua raiva aumentar_

**Just tell me what you need me to know /**_Apenas me diga o que você precisa para que eu saiba  
><em>

**Please talk to me, don't close the door /**_Por favor, fale comigo, não feche a porta_

**'cause I wanna hear you /**_Porque eu quero te ouvir,_

**Wanna be near you... /**_quero estar perto de você_

Então era isso, ele estava fazendo esse tipo de jogo? Em vez de me dizer abertamente o que estava sentindo, ele me puniria optando por ignorar-me por completo? Pois muito bem, eu não iria conceder-lhe tamanha satisfação, não cairia nessa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele se daria conta de que Juliet era a traidora e quem sabe voltaria ser o Jack que conhecemos e no qual aprendemos a confiar.

Sentei-me em um canto, longe dos dois. A verdade é que não entendia por que me sentia desta maneira. A quietude me fez concentrar-me em meus pensamentos. Recordei-me das palavras de Juliet: "_Eu sei onde ele nasceu. Eu sei o que seus pais faziam da vida. Sei que ele foi casado. Eu sei que ele se divorciou. Sei como o pai dele morreu. Sei sua altura, o seu peso, o seu aniversário e o seu tipo sanguíneo. O que você sabe sobre ele, Kate?_" Esta última frase martelava a minha cabeça e um sentimento de angústia se abateu sobre mim ao perceber que realmente eu não sabia quase nada sobre ele, ela tinha razão. Mas então, por que eu me preocupava tanto, por que queria mais que tudo na vida o seu perdão? Nunca fui uma pessoa que se importa com a opinião dos outros, porém desde que caí nesta ilha, passei a me importar, especialmente com o que ele pensava sobre mim. Desde que o conheci, tudo o que fiz foi tentar mostrar o meu melhor lado para ele e até mesmo ser uma pessoa digna, a sua altura. Mas por que, Deus? O que era essa dor que estava sentindo? Questionava-me totalmente perdida. Em um grupo de mais de 40 pessoas, a única coisa que desejava era a aprovação de apenas uma pessoa: Jack.

-Vamos.

Sayid me chamou, libertando-me das reflexões a cerca de meus sentimentos. Uma longa jornada se seguiu. Passamos por campinas, regiões de mata fechada, morros, até que alcançamos a área do riacho. Vencidos pela sede, naturalmente demos mais uma pausa.

Tentei o caminho inteiro não pensar a respeito de Jack, o que se mostrou uma tarefa impossível. Quanto mais eu evitava pensar no assunto, mais pensava nele. A realidade é que não me conformo, não posso, não consigo e não quero perdê-lo. Não somos nada um do outro, mas estranhamente sentia que o lugar que Juliet agora ocupava ao lado dele me pertencia. Precisava pegá-lo de volta. Durante o percurso todo, me convenci de que na primeira oportunidade iria me aproximar dele por bem ou por mal para esclarecermos as coisas, aquela tensão não resolvida entre nós estava me matando. E o momento finalmente chegara.

Ao observar Jack sozinho, rapidamente rumei em sua direção. Ele estava agachado, na beira do rio portando duas garrafas de água, uma ele estava enchendo e a outra ele reservava em seu colo, para completar posteriormente. Aproximei-me devagar para não espantá-lo.

-Hei.

-Hei.

Ele me respondeu secamente, ainda de cabeça baixa. Notando que ele não deixaria os seus afazeres para me dar atenção, decidi insistir.

-Jack?

-Sim.

Jack acabara de encher até a boca a primeira garrafa e naquele instante se ocupava em fechá-la e colocá-la ao lado.

-Posso falar com você?

-Claro...

Ele abriu a tampa da segunda garrafa e a mergulhou na água.

-Você pode ao menos olhar para mim e prestar atenção no que digo?

Surpreso com o tom severo de minha voz, ele enfim cedeu, levantando o olhar e parando o que estava fazendo para me encarar.

-O que foi, Kate? Algum problema?

Antes de responder, não pude evitar soltar um sorriso irônico.

-E você ainda me pergunta? Eu é que te pergunto, qual é o problema, Jack?

-Não sei do que você está falando, Kate. Se for sobre eu ter trazido a Juliet, já disse, ela também foi deixada para trás como nós, o que a torna uma de nós.

-Como é que é? Ela nunca será uma de nós, ela continua sendo uma "outra". Não acredito que você possa ser tão ingênuo a ponto de acreditar nesta farsa!

-Kate, você mal a conhece para julgá-la desta forma. Eu estive por lá na companhia deles, não somente como prisioneiro, mas no meio deles. E Juliet...antes eu pensava como vocês, mas depois conheci o seu outro lado e vi que ela foi tão vitima deles como nós fomos.

-O que há de errado contigo, Jack? Por que está agindo desse jeito esquisito desde que ficou com eles? Eu não te reconheço mais!

-Eu estranho?

Jack se levantou em um sobressalto, olhando para o lado e rindo sarcasticamente. Depois, gesticulando com as mãos falou nitidamente alterado:

-É engraçado que você pense assim...só EU que mudei? Tem certeza? Aquilo tudo que passamos por lá...toda a experiência...tudo o que sofri...

Ele baixou a cabeça e seu pensamento divagava, como se ele se lembrasse quadro a quadro o que vivenciou durante sua estadia com os outros. Havia uma ênfase na última frase. Então me dei conta a que ele devia estar se referindo. Lembrei-me das palavras rudes de Juliet: _"Nós temos câmeras nas jaulas, Kate. Em todas elas. Ele viu você, você e o Sawyer. A razão por Jack ter te pedido para não voltar não foi porque ele não queria que você se machucasse, foi porque você partiu o coração dele!"_

Nesta hora percebi que a raiva que eu estava sentindo não tinha razão de ser, eu era a algoz, eu é quem tinha o machucado demais. Pude ver a sua fragilidade, embora Jack tentasse reprimir a sua dor a todo custo. Ele não queria me encarar, pois o simples fato de olhar para mim o fazia recordar-se de tudo o que o fiz sofrer e seu único mecanismo de defesa era me ferir de volta, com o seu desprezo. Eu merecia. Merecia o seu ódio, suas palavras rancorosas.

-Jack, sinto muito, me desculpa? Por favor, me perdoe?

**Don't fight, don't argue /**_Não lute, não discuta_

**Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry /**_Dê-me a chance de dizer que "sinto muito"_

**Just let me love you /**_Apenas me deixe te amar_

**Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go /**_Não me afaste, não diga para eu ir_

A esta altura, senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, estava próxima dele, a poucos passos de distância, bem em sua frente, implorando-lhe desesperadamente por clemência. Um breve silêncio pairou sobre nós antes que Jack me olhasse, de maneira um pouco mais compreensiva desta vez.

-Foi o Locke quem explodiu o submarino, não você. Ele veio contigo, mas nem você e nem ninguém poderia prever que ele fizesse uma loucura desse tipo.

Ele pensou que eu estivesse mais uma vez lhe pedindo desculpas por ter voltado para resgatá-lo, no entanto neste momento não era esse o propósito de meu apelo. No fundo, pedia perdão por ter cometido a besteira de me envolver com Sawyer, por ter lhe ferido tanto, justamente a pessoa a qual jamais queria magoar. Queria ter tido a coragem de declarar tudo isso para ele, correr em sua direção, pedir-lhe desculpas de novo e de novo, todos os dias até que ele me perdoasse. Queria uma chance de recomeço, insistiria, gritaria se fosse preciso para que ele não desistisse de mim, de nós.

**Don't...don't give up on trust /**_Não...não desista da confiança_

**Don't give up on me, on us /**_Não desista de mim, de nós_

**If we could just hold on long enough /**_Se a gente pudesse agüentar o tempo suficiente_

**We can do it /**_A gente consegue_

**We'll get through it... /**_A gente pode superar…_

Porém, um nó em minha garganta se formou, nunca tinha me sentido assim, isso que sentia por ele era totalmente novo, não sabia como agir, não sabia como me portar e nem o que dizer. Diante da minha falta de palavras, ele finalizou:

-Está ficando tarde, melhor irmos andando.

Sem demora ele virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar. Fiquei estática assistindo-o se afastar. Avistei Jack ao longe, dando a garrafa de água para Juliet. Ela sorriu agradecida e ele sorriu de volta. Então subitamente comecei a chorar.

**Don't pretend that it's ok /**_Não finja que está tudo bem_

**Things won't get better that way /**_As coisas não vão melhorar desse jeito_

**Don't do something you might regret someday... /**_Não faça algo que você possa se arrepender um dia_

**Don't! /**_Não_

**Don't, don't give up on me /**_Não, não desista de mim_

**Don't! /**_Não!_

Caí no choro porque ele costumava sorrir daquele jeito para mim e olhar-me docemente, agora...Ela era a dona do seu sorriso, ela era objeto de seu olhar. Meu pranto aumentou porque tomei ciência de que o perdi. Sei que deveria deixá-lo ir, ele merecia seguir o seu caminho com alguém que lhe fizesse feliz, o que ele não conseguiria estando ao meu lado. É isso o que Kate Austen sempre faz, arruína o coração de todos os homens bons que surgem em sua vida. Só que desta vez a situação era diferente. Constatei uma verdade que simplesmente me tirou o chão: não fui somente eu que despedacei o seu coração. Eu o parti, admito, mas como conseqüência o meu também se partiu, espatifando-se em mil pedaços, totalmente em frangalhos. A vida tem dessas coisas. Precisei perdê-lo para descobrir que o amava. Definitivamente me dei conta de que estava apaixonada por ele; pena que era tarde demais para nós dois, o destino havia nos separado.

**FIM**


End file.
